scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvotorro
"I am the balance of life and death...My reign of this planet was endless, bringing about my choice of who I kept and killed, and allowed my beasts to roam about, stretching my empire with tyranny..." ''-Yvotorro'' Yvotorro is a character in the Scorpius series, making his debut in the Super arc as a villainous reveal and a minor appearance in the Ultra arc. However, his major debut was in the Revolution arc during the Yvotorro saga. He is the legendary serpent beast of life and death, and also a pseudo-zodiac that was created by the powers of Ophiuchus and Cetus after their defeat during the Zodiac War. Referred to as "The Father of Mythology", he is known for creating similar mythological beasts such as Ekreziel, Colrettec, Bolgywn, Akerog, Zigzane, Orocless, Ulbiquiorra, Valvaxxos, Whikiposhi, Farrafwan, Hizzlelix, and Moraiyae. Once an ancient king, he ruled Planet Scorpius with an iron fist before he was defeated by the 12 Zodiac Spirits and banished to the Death Realm, where he was weakened for a millennia. Until the present day, his powers slowly returned, allowing him to escape the Death Realm, seeking revenge on the Scorpius Warriors and any other heroes that would threaten his rule. Upon his return, he resurrected and transported villains such as Count Vracula and his wife, Dourminous, X, Fregory, Haavic, Gallium Beast, Syrica, Hurakia, and Emortella. Physical Appearance Yvotorro appears as a large, ocean blue serpent demon beast with white spikes and hair under his neck and face, yellow lined eyes that become fully green when at full power, large hands and black frills on his back. In his fully complete form, Yvotorro's hairs become bigger and changes greatly in appearance. The frills on his back serve like a vest, with some on his arms as pads and extra ones serving almost like wings. He grows two extra fingers, and his eyes are glowing yellow. Origin of Name Yvotorro's name comes from the Celtic yew ("Yvo") tree, which represents resurrection and death, explaining his powers, and "torro", which is a corruption on the word "terror". Personality Yvotorro is considered to be a being that does not tolerate nonsense of any kind, which gives him an edge in getting those to work for him. He tends to use his intimidation to bend allies to his will, which serves greatly for him. Fregory was an example, as he doesn't like serving under others, but quickly aligns with other villains, including his creator when Yvotorro threatened to end his life. He also uses his powers to serve his authority, making sure no one steps out of line, and should they, he shows no mercy in killing them, even if they are his creations. Background For a century, Yvotorro ruled over Planet Scorpius with endless tyranny, creating mythological creatures that helped stretched his rule. Those that defied him were immediately killed, as he had no tolerance for it. However, the deaths of many over the years across the planet awoke the 12 Zodiac Spirits, enacting a battle with Yvotorro. He was defeated by them and sent to the Death Realm where he remained in a weakened state. Continuing in the present-day Scorpius, he watched over the fall of villains done by the Scorpius Warriors, along with the Elements of Destruction. When his powers returned, he freed himself from the Death Realm and planned to resurrect villains in order to take over the planet again. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors: Super Villain Alliance Saga In the Super arc during the Villain Alliance saga, Yvotorro summons the strength to escape the Death Realm, and remained in the shadows until he was ready. In his secret lair made prior to his defeat, he resurrected villains that the Scorpius Warriors and the Elements of Destruction defeated over the years and wanted to form an alliance to bring down heroes once and for all. However, the villains didn't get along, with Vracula and Fregory being the most untrustworthy toward each other. However, Yvotorro managed to get them working together through sheer intimidation except Dourminous, who only wanted to do thing his way. Yvotorro sent Dourminous to do his own thing, though he strictly warned him that he would never resurrect him should he fail. After Dourminous's defeat, Yvotorro and the other villains joined together to plan an end to the hero era while remaining in the shadows of his lair. Afterwards, they were never seen again in the arc. Scorpius Warriors: Ultra In the Ultra arc, Yvotorro introduces two newcomers to the alliance, which were Hurakia and Emortella, hoping that they would be of use to his alliance, effectively getting along with them.